A Dish Best Served Cold
by Xeelia
Summary: Angelus punishes two birds with one girl. From drabbles on LJ community Open On Sunday.
1. Angelus' POV

A Dish Best Served Cold

A Dish Best Served Cold

Author: Xeelia

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Angelus/Dawn

Disclaimer: Joss owns, I play with!

Summery: A gaggle of inter-related drabbles for the Open on Sunday prompt Turn/Turning, Angelus uses Dawn as revenge against Buffy.

Angelus was filled with rage, the Slayer had somehow seduced his prized Childe, Spike, into being a white hat for her. She had stolen part of his family. That was not to be ignored.

One good turn deserved another.

He worked quickly to isolate the little sister of the Slayer. Killing anyone he saw her have contact with from school. He was clever this time though, making sure the majority of the deaths looked like accidents.

Slowly Dawn withdrew and shied away from everyone, even her sister and her best friend, Spike. That is when he finally sought her out.

Dawn was home alone, Angelus knew this. She had no idea he had rid himself of that pesky soul so he walked right up to the front door and knocked. He wasn't surprised when Dawn immediately invited him inside.

He listened to her talk of the deaths of her acquaintances, to her fears of being some sort of jinx, and even to her blushing admission that she had once had a crush on him. She smiled when he offered a drive to clear her head. She didn't even bat an eye when they turned down the drive to the mansion.

Angelus saw the moment Dawn figured it all out. She had looked up to see why they had stopped and realized where they were and who he actually was. He smirked and dragged her from the car and into the mansion.

She was just a bit of a thing and hauling into the master bedroom and securing her had taken no time. She struggled like a champ but thanks to his having drained the other Slayer he was far stronger than she was.

She didn't cry though; well not until she heard the loud click of him turning the lock.

He took his time with her, picking apart her psyche bit by bit, day by day. He didn't hit her, he rarely touched her, he just kept up the mind games, learning all her secrets.

He openly laughed when he finally figured out that it was Spike of all people she was most concerned about.

He made sure not to completely break her, he didn't need another Drusilla but he did want her compliant. It took more time but he wanted to be sure when he turned her loose on her friends they would know exactly who had created Dawn.

Finally his new creation was ready to be made. Her brilliant ocean colored eyes held no opposition, her full mouth held no scowl, she was his and she knew it. He bathed her gently and dressed her in a beautiful dress. He combed her hair out and but a rose behind her ear. Dawn was a masterpiece indeed, his new masterpiece.

Turning away from her he grabbed the digital camera he had picked up from some delicious kid downtown and took a slew of pictures. He was so glad he had learned to e-mail. The Slayer would simply love these.

Dawn didn't fight or struggle as he tilted her head, a month of mental torture had been enough to stop that sort of silliness. She would willingly accept her death, he knew that. Of course she didn't know he was going to turn her. As he morphed into gameface her heart beat didn't even escalate.

But he made sure when he bit her she screamed.

He drained most of her decadently powerful blood in moments. He felt her fading and used his fang to slice into his wrist. She weakly tried to refuse but quickly accepted what was offered. Angelus smiled.

Turning changed a person that much was true, but not everyone that was turned was psychopathic like Angelus. Thus Angelus was fairly upset when his newest Childe still held onto her affection for her sister, he was however more upset at her affection for Spike.

Two weeks later Angelus smiled widely as he watched her systematically destroy the Slayer and her cronies. Turning her may not have made Dawn a psychopath but Angelus' skilled hands had. It had taken some intense games but eventually it worked.

He smiled as he dropped the sketches of Dawn in front of Spike's crypt.


	2. Spike's POV

Passion and Pain

Passion and Pain

Author: Xeelia

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Spike/Buffy, Spike&Dawn, Angelus/Spike

Disclaimer: Joss owns, I play!

Summery: Angelus punishes two birds one girl.

He wasn't overly worried at first; Dawn was missing but was likely at one of her little friends' houses. She had been sullen and withdrawn lately so if she was being a little rebellious it was a good sign. She was coming out of this stupid funk.

It wasn't until the Scoobies found out that her friends were all either mysteriously dead or had totally abandoned Dawn that worry set in. Innocent girl, friends mysteriously turning up dead, there was only one reason he knew of for that, Angelus.

Spike knew his poor Little Bit never even stood a chance.

When the Scoobies showed him the e-mailed pictures from Angelus Spike's unbeating heart broke. The first one was of Dawn sitting, vacant eyed, at a vanity. Her hair was down and a black rose behind her left ear. She looked like one of Drusilla's dolls. Of course that was Angelus' point, she was his dolly now.

The next was of Dawn with her head tilted to the side, seemingly offering up her life.

The last was the same pose but with Angelus' hand on her throat.

None of the Scoobies saw Spike turn and leave with tears in his eyes.

Spike knew Angelus would not just kill Dawn, he would turn her. He knew that the Scoobies were all in danger. He also didn't care about them, but he knew of all of them Buffy was the one who would be broken, she wouldn't be able to dust her baby sister. Normally Spike would be the one to rescue Buffy from having to, but this time he couldn't, he could no more dust Bit than her sister could.

He watched as Buffy slowly became catatonic. Angelus had done his work extremely well, two birds, one stone and all that rot.

Spike felt the tingle that told him his Sire was close but then it was gone. He knew Angelus was somewhere in town, the bodies of the Scoobies showed that. He knew his Nibblet, whom he thought of as a sister, was most likely dead as well, he had seen the pictures Angelus had sent Buffy. Buffy, god she was just staring at the wall.

He carefully opened the door to the crypt and found a large envelope. He turning it over his unneeded breath caught in his throat at the one word on the other side of it, _Dawn_.

Spike slowly opened the envelope and found a sketch book. Each drawing hurt him a little more than the last: Dawn chained and terrified, Dawn crying, Dawn broken and vacant, Dawn dressed beautifully for her death, Dawn dead but with hints of Sire's blood on her lips, Dawn in gameface. They all hit him hard. If Buffy wasn't catatonic they would have hit her hard too.

Spike openly cried and wailed at the last drawing, it was of Dawn and Angelus with a caption that read: _One good turn deserves another doesn't it Will?_

This was Spike's punishment, not Buffy's.


	3. Dawn's POV

Hi My name is Death

Hi My name is Death

Author: Xeelia

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Spike/Buffy, Spike&Dawn, Angelus/Spike

Disclaimer: Joss owns, I play!

Summery: Dawn is ripe for the Scourge's revenge.

Dawn sat in the bathroom shaking. Janice was dead, the fifth person who had come into contact with Dawn that had died in the last month. This was it though she just couldn't let anyone else close to her.

Dawn cried as she thought of Kevin, the first boy to ask her out on a date. Of course Buffy had said she couldn't go but still at least he had asked.

Buffy had dusted him a few nights later. She had told Dawn with tears in her eyes.

Turning the door handle on the bathroom Dawn accepted her friendless life.

Spike and the Scoobies were at a meeting and Dawn was home alone. She didn't ask to go, she didn't want to go, she didn't want anyone else to turn up dead. She had just sat down a movie when someone knocked on the door. To Dawn's surprise it was Angel.

She invited him and tried to shy away but he wouldn't have any of that. He wanted to know what was wrong. Eventually she told him.

He invited her to go for a drive and against her instincts she agreed, it was a mistake she wouldn't live to regret.

Dawn realized too late that the drive she took with Angel was actually a drive with the devil himself, Angelus. He knew exactly when she figured it out and dragged her from the car to the old mansion.

She struggled the best she could, but with little training and no super strength it was futile. She decided she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't scream. She should have known better.

She saw the cruel glint in his eyes as he went to turn the lock and she began crying, no one would find her here. She knew she had met her death.

Tears streamed down Dawn's face as Angelus recounted all the people who died when the came into contact with her. Janice, Kevin, Kit, her lab partner Sarah, the girl she was tutoring Marianna, her mother, her sister, they all died because of her, that is what Angelus said. She was the touch of death.

She was evil, Spike had been wrong. She caused those whom she touched to die. Her blood could stop the world from turning, and she hated herself for it.

Spike though she hadn't killed him! Ah but Angelus reminded her, Spike was evil, just like her.

Everyone had lied to her, everyone told her she wasn't evil, even Spike. Spike who told her stories and let her listen to outrageous bands and let her see movies Buffy wouldn't, even he had lied. She whimpered.

Angelus snickered at her affections for the bleach blond and terror ran anew in her veins. Spike! No! He wouldn't hurt Spike would he? Was it Spike's turn to feel the anger of Angelus? All Dawn knew was that she had to warn him.

Angelus smiled. She knew then that he had learned something new about her, her unrequited love of Spike.

Dawn couldn't fight any more. Angelus had proven his point. If the Scoobies cared they would have saved her by now, the mansion wasn't exactly unknown to them. She agreed to even cruel and demeaning thing Angelus said about her. She let him bathe her and dress her.

The first click of the camera didn't even phase her. She didn't fight or struggle while Angelus kept turning her head this way and that for the photos. She didn't understand why he was bothering, if the Scoobies didn't bother to look for her why would they care if he killed her?

Dawn was so numb from the weeks of mental abuse from Angelus that she really didn't think that anything could hurt her. She was wrong.

As Angelus bit her his fangs felt like fire scalding her flesh. He tore her throat and she screamed. It hurt more than anything she had even experienced. Tears flowed freely down her face but in the back of her mind she thought of the bliss of nothingness that was to come.

It was her turn to die, her gift to those she loved. She would be free.

Angelus chuckled and cut his wrist.

She felt Angelus' bloody wrist on her mouth and for a moment tried to struggle, but he had warped her instincts, Dawn knew she needed to please him. Her mouth opened and she swallowed the coppery liquid. She knew it would turn her but somehow it didn't matter, only making Angelus happy mattered.

She arose with a meal waiting for her. Vaguely she realized that this was Tara, her friend, the girl that was always nice to her but Angelus wanted her to feed and so she did. When she finished she felt good, her Sire was happy with her.

Xander cried and Anya shrieked as Dawn and Angelus walked openly into the Magic Box holding the corpses of Willow and Tara. Dawn giggled and her Sire petted her head grinning. In moments she had drained the ex-demon and stood watching as Angelus broke a few of Xander's bones before killing him.

When Buffy walked in from the training room carrying a stake Dawn cocked her head to the side. She watched her sisters features twist with emotional pain, Dawn laughed turning to leave with her Sire, he kicked the dead body of Xander before following his new creation out.


End file.
